A Silent Dreamer
by You Can Call Me Sweet Tooth
Summary: Junior's life has never been that special, but when entering the academy he learns that he has a lot to live up to. Can he achieve that with certain people holding him back?
1. Chapter 1

**First go at a Starship FanFiction. I might post it on my tumblr at a later date. Any criticism is welcome! :-)**_  
_

**Disclaimer: Starship and any known characters mentioned are not mine.**

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_Well school isn't going that well. All the teachers expect me to be like my dad; all great, intelligent, funny, handsome and popular. For one I'm not popular, no way. I'm not handsome, I've never had a girlfriend, all the girls think I'm a joke. I guess I'm intelligent. Top of all my classes, but that's it. The closest friend I probably have is my twin, Erin. Weird I know. But we understand each other, sure we argue like hell but all siblings do. I just hope I fit in and make friends at the academy when I start next term, it'll be my only chance to prove to people I can be like my dad. Mum and dad are fine with me not being like dad. As long Erin and I are happy they're happy. I'm sure that they would prefer me to be happy than to be a no-brainer working at 'Food-to-go'. I guess I'll have to pull my weight at the academy. I'm not good with making new friends and since dad works there people will want to know who me and Erin are…brilliant._

Junior sighed as he shut the journal and put his head in his hands. _Now is not the time to think about school. _He thought. The light tinkling sound of the doorbell sounded and Junior slowly got up to answer the door. As he got to the stairs he heard the unmistakable voice of his twin sister, Erin.

"...How is the Academy?"

" Oh, you know it's all right. Being a commander does have its advantages ." A new voice said.

"And you're going to be my brothers mentor, I feel sorry for you." She joked. "JUNIOR! Get in the kitchen, mum and dad want to speak to you!" Erin shouted.

"Alright, Alright, I'm going." He replied as he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. The table was strewn with bits of paper and jugs of juice and a plateful of watermelon. His dad, Robert, was pouring over a letter with weird symbols on when his mum, Daphne, noticed him come in.

"Oh Junior, come sit. Your sister will be in in a minute."

Just as Junior had got himself seated, sure enough his sister came into the room, closely followed by a girl with red hair tied into a long braid. She had forest green eyes and pearly white teeth. _This isn't one of Erin's friends. Erin's friends wouldn't wear a blue jumpsuit with a grey logo on the breast._

"Ella how nice of you to come today, how was the academy?" Juniors dad asked her in a friendly tone.

"It was no trouble coming. The academy is lacking in numbers and power. Only last week there was a robot attack, some rangers were killed in battle. Luckily it wasn't on campus so the buildings still intact."

"I heard. Whichever way we look at it, there is no positive outlook to our loss."

"The only thing we know is that the robots are getting stronger. But Thad has worked out a possibility that may help us to beat them."

Junior looked between the two. She looked way to young to be a Commander, the officials Junior saw whenever he went with his dad to the Academy were either in their 30's or were retired. He looked over at her again, she looked around 20, perhaps younger.

"...And this is Junior. Junior, this is Ella. As you've guessed she's from the academy. One of my best. A little young but what can you do about it?"

"Dad, I'm really confused. I thought I was being transferred next term." Junior asked, his forehead creased.

"Well, yeah, you were. But you kept saying that you were having trouble at school with the kids there so I thought why not transfer you now. You won't be on timetable but at least you can get used the place."

"Dad, when am I being transferred?" Erin asked.

"Next term as you were, you understand about your brother Erin." their dad said, looking over at her. She nodded and busied herself with the jug.

Junior watched her, thinking about how they were twins. Erin had light blonde hair with vibrant streaks of pink in that reached her shoulders, small and had an endless blue twinkle in her eyes. Junior, on the other hand was medium height, dusty brown hair, with mini Earth's in his eyes. He looked up and caught the soulful, piercing eyes of Ella, she smiled and Junior looked away quickly.

"So Junior, when do you plan to get your things packed?" Ella spoke, a smile gracing her lips.

"I have to go now?!" Junior's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't realised what leaving for the academy meant; not seeing his family for a whole term.

"Yeah, come on, I'll help you, and don't think about hiding anything away from me. I don't care what you have in your room. I'm not like others and despise you for what you have."

Junior nodded and beckoned for her to follow him up the stairs, they went into Junior's room where Ella found a backpack hanging from the door. She tipped the contents on to his bed and searched through stuff.

"This is for hand-held luggage I guess." She said as she put the journal from earlier into the bag. Junior cringed as he noticed what it was; this didn't go unnoticed by Ella.

"You're not the only one who has a journal, and no it's not me, my friend has one. He's a guy too." She added as an afterthought.

Junior nodded and quickly went into the other room, grabbed a suitcase from the top of the wardrobe and ran back into the room. He didn't want Ella to go through the journal while Junior wasn't there. Ella glanced up at Junior as she noticed him back with a suitcase, grabbed the suitcase and went through the wardrobe; chucking clothes into three piles, Junior presumed these were 'Keep', 'Discard' and 'Not sure'. He watched as item after item was thrown with a soft 'thump' on to the bed.

"Want to sort these middle ones out? I'll do your bookshelf."

Junior moved silently to the middle pile and began sorting through jeans, jumpers and pullovers. He came across one that gave him a vivid memory of the first time he was pushed against the wall and hit around the face by the two school bullies. It was a wonder that it still fit him. He eyed the pullover with distaste and threw it into the 'Discard' pile. He looked over at Ella who was still sorting through books. He remembered the disguised filled journals that sat on the bookshelf and his stomach tightened in worry. Would she read them? His worry got the better of him and he hurdled over the bed and grabbed the book out of Ella's hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked, bewildered.

"Nothing, it's just that they're old journals and I thought you were going to read them."

"What? I – no! I wasn't, I was going to put them into the case."

Junior turned away quickly from Ella, he felt guilty about his actions. Those journals were private, not even Erin knew about them. His thoughts were quickly gone when Ella questioned him.

"Hey Junior, do you want to take your laptop with you?"

"Will I need it?"

"You might, yeah. The scholars usually set assignments and projects a lot."

"Oh right, okay. Then yeah pack it. I'll carry on with the clothes."

A comfortable silence passed in Junior's room as they continued to scour the room. 10 minutes later Erin appeared at the door holding a plate of sandwiches and cookies and a jug of apple juice.

"Mum said you might be hungry. I'll just go, I don't want to stall you." She turned to leave.

"You don't have to go Erin. Come eat with us you idiot." Junior called.

Her head peeked around the door and a smile broke across her face.

"No, no you're fine. I said I'd help with the garden. I'll come see you before you leave though!" With that she vanished from sight again.

"God, she's annoying sometimes." Junior groaned, helping himself to a sandwich.

"You seem really close."

"We are. I'll miss her."

"You'll see her in about 3 months or so."

"Yeah I know."

"You're twins right?"

"Yeah. I don't know who's older though. Mum and dad never told us. Wanted us to night fight about or something."

Ella smiled and started folding all the clothes Junior was keeping into the case.

"Your friend, the one you said has a journal. Are you close?"

"Yeah, I guess. He's a lot older than me but he's always been a kind of brother too me." She saw Junior smile sadly. "I'll introduce you to him. I think you'll get on well. I could tell you a little about him so you're not stumped for conversation starters?"

Junior nodded and Ella continued. "Okay, well his names Up, and he's 34 although he looks a lot older from what he's been through and his hairs greying from stress, but he's everyone's favourite although Up kind of keeps himself to himself. He's got to mentor a girl. She's called Taz, you'll meet her, she's all right, but she can get a little violent from time to time. Up doesn't tend to stick to her as much as he did. She's almost done with her training. But there still good friends. Erm, Up loves reading and all that stuff, he also specializes in combat and science, so you if need extra training then Up could always help you I'm sure. And don't take him too seriously. I know I said he's everyone's favourite but he's not the kind of guy that wants a lot of friends. If you two are friends, which I'm sure you will be, but really,don't take him seriously, he's real sarcastic and jokey. But he can have a temper if you're not his friend and wind him up."

"What if we don't hit it off?" Junior asked worriedly.

"I'm sure you will, he likes the quiet life when he's not out on missions." Ella zipped up the case and dragged it over to the door. "You sure you've got everything you need?"

"Yep." He said looking round at room.

"What about these? Don't you want to take these?" Ella asked, holding out a few medals.

"They're only swimming ones. I'll give them to mum. I'm sure she'll like them." He took the medals from her and quickly went down the stairs. Ella watched him go and sat on the bed. She picked up one of the cookies and nibbled slowly, getting lost in her own thoughts.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A voice near her ear said. Ella jumped as she turned to see Junior, jacket in hand.

"Just thinking about your relationship with your sister. You ready to go?"

"Yeah. They're all down there. And I was going to ask earlier but, how are we getting there?"

"Your dad's got these pods working. We're going to be using them to get there. Then they will be deactivate. You're not the only one leaving today you know."

"Who else is there?"

"I don't remember all the names, we're meeting them at the front of the academy. Don't worry, you'll be fine." She added, seeing the pained look on Juniors face.

Ella swung the backpack onto her shoulders and grabbed the handle of the suitcase, Junior stood awkwardly next to her, he felt rude making her carry his things. "I'll take the heavy one if you want."

"No, it's fine. I've got it. You can take this if you want?" She threw the backpack across the room and Junior almost missed it, catching it only by the strap. They made their way down the stairs and into the hallway. Junior unlocked the front door and they stepped out onto the lawn where they met with Robert, Daphne and Erin. Daphne was the first to reach him, her eyes watery as she pulled him into a tight embrace. Junior struggled helplessly against her. "My son, soon to be a Starship Ranger," she hugged him tighter and he eventually managed to worm out of her. Robert approached him and gave him a quick slap on the back, Junior grinned sheepishly at his dad. "I'm sure I don't need to wish you good luck. I'll see you up there." Junior looked over at his sister, she shook her head and hugged him. "I'll see in a few months. Don't you worry." She pulled away as Ella appeared. "We have 2 minutes till the plates deactivate. Come on." She hurried Junior to the plates before turning back to the family.

"I'll look after him," she said smiling at Daphne.

"I don't doubt it, I've heard many things about you." His Mother said, tears threatening to spill over.

"If he needs anything we'll send it on," his dad added.

"I don't see why we're acting like we'll never see him again. I'll be up there soon. Dad works there and he and mum can go visit him any time." Pointed out Erin.

Ella laughed and turned back to the plates with his suitcase in hand. They both stepped on, glowed blue and we're gone. Junior stepped off quickly and helped Ella with the suitcase, not that she needed it. She beckoned him over to where a clump of people were standing. They gathered around a pleasant looking middle aged man, who was checking off names written on a scroll. They made their way over to him and he greeted Ella with respect, ticked off Juniors name and the two walked to the back of the clump.

"Well if it is the little shrimp." A rough voiced shouted from behind Ella and Junior. They both turned to see a muscular, black haired boy grouped with three other people, Junior sighed and turned back. "Come here to follow his daddy's footsteps." Another mocked.

"Junior, who are they." Ella asked, quietly.

"The one with black hair is John and the dusty haired one is Marcus. But don't do anything rash. They have something against me because of my dad." Ella nodded, Junior wouldn't be safe around them guys. She said she'd protect him. That is what she planned to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Starship and any known characters mentioned are not mine. **

* * *

Junior's jaw dropped as he entered the academy doors, he'd only been down a few corridors and his dad's office before. He only thought the office was well furnished because he was head of the whole Galactic League, he was wrong. The whole place had a homey feel to it. The walls were lined with cream wallpaper with brown border. The floor was wooden and each room Junior managed to look in had a fireplace, flames dancing around the hearth.

"Uh, Ella, why is the whole place wooden?" Junior asked, indicating towards the open door.

Ella laughed, "It's a facade, the whole academy is lined with bulletproof metal. But it's much more welcoming to have a home feel to it then a plain and boring metal. Plus, nearly all the students find it easier to study and train with the place looking like this."

"Oh, makes sense. I thought it was just my dad's office and the corridor outside that looked like that."

"Come on, I'll show you your room."

They walked down a few corridors in comfortable silence. Seeing as it was a Saturday there were people grouped sitting on windowsills idly chatting. Some saluted to Ella in a joking fashion, they received a quick 'Afternoon' in return. Whispers were thrown around about Junior, people trying to get a good look at him before he was ushered outside.

"Sorry about that. But you'll be the topic of conversation for a few days, what with you being the Boss's son an all. Just don't worry about it, it'll die down eventually, everything does." She reasoned, leading him over towards another part of the building. How big was this place? They ventured up a couple of flights of stairs and round a corner until they came to a dead end. A small explosion could be heard from one of the rooms below, Junior looked over at Ella, who seem unfazed at the disruption.

"This is you," Ella said, pointing at a door while fumbling around in her pocket and pulling out a basic key ring that held 3 keys. "One key for your room, one for mine and one for the lab downstairs."

"You're in the Science Labs, sorry, I forgot to say. Your dad said you're special subject was Science so we placed you here. That small explosion you heard a minute ago was probably Clayton Lenker or Professor Lenker to you. He's always mucking around with chemicals and stuff. That key I gave you for the lab is his lab. He said he's willing to give you private lessons. We could do with another scientist on board. Anyway, let's go in. Your things will be arriving soon."

Junior unlocked his door and let both him and Ella in. It was the size of the whole upper floor at home. It was already furnished with the basic furniture.

"Do you want a drink?" Junior asked, moving towards the fridge.

"Yeah sure, the fridge and cupboards are already stocked. I think it was Up who came and done it, just after I left. Oh, and your dad will send up anything you need from home."

"Great, thanks. Do you know when Erin's getting here?"

"I think it's in three months."

A sharp knock at the door stopped Junior from continuing the conversation; instead, he went over to the fridge and pulled out the carton of apple juice.

"...Thanks Julius, he's in here. Want to meet him?" Junior couldn't see the person from the angle he was stood.

"Course! Everyone's talking about the famous Junior!" A rich deep voice replied.

"Junior, this is Julius Roker, also known as The Dragon." Julius was a tall broad-chested ebony skinned man with close cropped black hair. He had many burns on his toned arms and a tattoo that ran from his shoulder to the elbow on the left side. He smiled broadly at Junior and popped the gum he was chewing.

"Junior, I'm Julius. Heard all about you from your father." He extended out a hand which Junior nervously shook.

"Nice to meet you, can I ask though, why do they call you The Dragon?"

"Been teaching combat training ever since I finished here, but sometimes my techniques aren't what you call safe. I like to play with fire. Whether it is an assault course with fire or fighting with weapons that are on fire, you'll find it there somewhere." He said with a wink.

"And thanks to you wanting me to set out a demonstration, I earned a burn on my waist." Ella interjected.

"That was your fault. You weren't watching what you were doing."

"Because I had you asking me every five seconds if I was alright."

"I had to see if it was safe."

Julius' phone beeped in his pocket and he took this as his exit, with a quick good-natured wave he left , closing the door behind him.

"So that's Julius, c'mon, let's unpack your stuff," Ella said as she moved over to the suitcase near the door.

They emptied the rucksack and case onto Junior's bed and set about finding places for the contents.

"Are you going to go to dinner later or would you rather eat in here?" Ella asked whilst attaching the hanging rail to the wardrobe.

"Can I eat here? I don't really fancy going eating with everyone today,"

"I'll go down later and see what they're serving up, I'll stay up here with you if you want."

"I don't want to stop you from having a life."

"Nonsense, I'll go down about quarter to six, that way, I'll avoid most of the queue. Hey, Junior. Where do you want me to put these old journals?"

Junior started to move forwards, he stopped himself as he got to the bed and awkwardly picked at the duvet.

"Just, put them, erm, there in that drawer," he said, nodding towards the bedside table.

They settled down on Junior's sofa with Hawaiian pizza and 'Batman Begins', talking idly about the Ella's life about the academy, who were the worst teachers and who were the most encouraging. It wasn't until the knock on the door that they realised they were three quarters through the film not having watched any of it.

"I'll get it." Junior said as he balanced his plate on the arm of the sofa. He paused the film and went to the door. A man who looked in his late 20's leant against the door frame. He wore a black bandana covering his greying hair.

"Is Ella here?" He asked in a distinct Southern accent.

"Yeah, come in." He opened the door wider and the man strode in.

"Ella, the cooks said you were here, I need your help. The storage rooms are being cleared out and the stuffs being moved to the other ones the other side of the science blocks. You couldn't be a great friend and help me clean them out?"

"Yeah, might as well, you're not going to leave me alone till I help you. Junior, this is Commander Up, who I was talking about."

"Well if it isn't Dr. Space Claws son. Pleasure to meet you," he said, grabbing Junior's hand and shaking it vigorously.

"N-nice to meet you," Junior smiled and turned to Ella; "Do you need any help?"

"Hell Junior! You've only just got here, rest!" Up laughed.

"He's right, as much as I hate to admit it. I'm sorry about this. We'll have to finish that film though, but we should start it from the beginning though. I'll come see you if you're still awake when we've finished, if we finish." She threw Up a look and left with him.

"So why do you need this stuff shifted anyway?" Ella asked as she shut the door.

"I don't know, they said they're either thinking about putting in newer materials or they're furnishing them for new people."Up said as he punched in his security code and the door swung open. "Oh brilliant."

Junior finished clearing up the plates and decided to take a look around the science blocks. He quietly snuck out of his room and heard part of Ella and Up's conversation;

"How the heck am I supposed to get up there? You're taller, you do it." He heard Ella say.

"Get a ladder, I'm a weakling."

"Do you see a ladder?"

"No."

"There you are then. We'll leave that till last."

"Fine, are you and Junior friends?"

"Er, I guess, why?"

"Well, Taz and I weren't when she first arrived."

"Yeah, well Taz isn't exactly a friendly person."

Junior crept past the open door and down the stairs outside. He made his way over to the bench and pondered his thoughts whilst watching the water spurt from the fountain in an endless flow.

"Look what the cat dragged in." A familiar voice jeered, Junior's head snapped up and he groaned. John and Marcus made their way over to him, they had gathered a new 'crew'.

"What do you want John?" Junior asked standing up as the taller boy approached Junior.

"We're just here to let you know that you haven't got a break from us because you're here under daddy's nose. We're gonna give you hell here Junior so watch your step. Or you might just trip." He said as he shoved Junior back onto the bench. The others crowded around and watched with eager looks on their faces as John pulled Junior up again.

"Just hit him already John! But don't hit the pretty little face of his!" A new voice shouted.

Junior attempted to get a good look at the boy who had spoken, but he only saw the raised fist of John before he felt he blow, it knocked him backwards, John's grasp on Junior broke and he fell yet again into the bench. A thick, warm pain spread across his abdomen and he gasped in pain. The crew went off, laughing at the top of their lungs. Junior sat up, wincing in pain as he did. He slowly got to his feet, one hand clutching the bench, the other holding the punched spot. Once Junior was inside he fell straight to the wall for support, steadily climbing the stairs.

Closing his eyes whilst he regained balance at the top of the stairs, Junior thought about his next obstacles; Ella and Up. Would they still be working on the cupboard? His question was answered as he turned one of the few corners that led to his room. Up was leaning against the doorframe to the storage room, in the same fashion he had against Junior's door. From what Junior could see, Up's mouth was moving, which meant that Ella was still there. As quietly as he could, Junior made his way up the hallway being careful not twist funny. Luckily Up was too engrossed in his conversation with Ella he didn't take any notice of Junior sneaking down the hall. This time Junior didn't stop to eavesdrop on the conversation and quickly snuck into his room, closed the door carefully and collapsed on the sofa. Gingerly, he pulled at his shirt to examine the injury. Already a soft purple was forming to the side of his navel. Groaning, he let go of the shirt and closed his eyes.

A soft knock on the door dragged Junior out of reverie. He slowly got to his feet, wincing slightly and opened the door to see an exasperated Ella and a laughing Up behind her.

"You alright?" Ella asked, ignoring Up.

"Yeah, fine. What's up?" Junior's replied, his voice slightly hoarse.

"Just checking up on you before I turn in, or murder this idiot."

Up doubled over in laughter, Ella rolled her eyes, Junior turned to talk to Up but winced, which was noticed by Ella.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked, her brow furrowing.

"I'm fine, just caught my side on the corner of the unit."

"If you're sure, I'll see you in the morning."

"Err, okay. What time does breakfast run to?"

"It's from 6.30 – 8." Up interjected from behind Ella.

"Hadn't you best make your way back to where your room is? You've got quite a walk."

"It's only 8 minutes. But I guess you're right. I'll see you tomorrow Junior, it was nice meeting you." Up winked and slapped Ella on the back before sauntering down the hall.

"What's up with him?" Junior asked Ella, who was glaring at Up's back.

"It's a long story, involving a couple of boxes and a ladder. If you're sure you're fine I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well." Ella flashed a glittering smile. Junior waited at the door until he heard her door close before closing his own and padding into his room. The next few days were going to be hard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Starship and any known characters mentioned are not mine.**

* * *

Ella woke with a start, swatted the clock next to her, still bleary eyed she wandered out of her bedroom and into the small sitting room and into the hallway before realising she still had her pajamas on. Up was starting to wear off on her; she groaned and quickly showered and dressed before making sure she had the right clothes before traipsing down the one of the science labs. A small explosion could be heard from within the lab, she knocked before entering. The room was filled with hazy smoke from the recent explosion; through the smoke she could see the figure of Clayton Lenker, middle aged with white hair, thick rimmed glasses and a lab coat. He caught sight of Ella and beckoned her over; she grabbed a pair of safety goggles.

"What are you working on today?" She asked as another cloud of smoke surrounded them.

"Examining the water that the Rangers brought back from when they went to the lab." Clayton replied adding another slither of metal.

"I see, you're using the metal to see what the robots are made of?"

"Yep, if we find that out, then we might have a shot of finding out how to destroy them. Isn't it a bit early for you to be up?"

"It's 7am. It's not early."

"7?! Last time I checked it was 5.30!"

"Well, it's normal for you to get up at absurd hours. I better go wake Junior soon."

"Could you bring him by sometime today? We can organize these lessons." Clayton said, running his hands through the frazzled hair.

"I will, how's 1?"

Clayton nodded, "if I'm not in here, then just come in, I'll keep it unlocked for the both of you."

"Thank you!" Ella called over her shoulder as she walked out of the lab, placing the goggles on the side as she went.

* * *

Junior woke up to a knocking at his door, he rolled out of bed and winced as a sharp pain hit his side. He padded over to the door to see an alert Ella. Opening the door wider to let him in, he wandered into the bathroom. Pulling his shirt off he looked at his bruise. It looked better than last night but it still hurt like hell. Pulling off his trousers he took a quick shower and put his pajama's back on before darting to his room to change properly. Scanning through the wardrobe he had no clue if he had to wear everyday clothes or the uniform.

"Ella, do I wear the uniform or anything I want?"

"Anything you want. You're not on schedule today."

"Thanks," He called as he pulled out a navy sweater and black jeans. He dressed as quickly as he could not wanting to keep Ella waiting.

"Ready? She asked as Junior came rushing into the room, carry a pair of black converses.

"Nearly, just need to put these on. Do I look alright? I don't want people to sneer at me." Junior asked biting his lip slightly as he pulled on one shoe.

"You look fine. No one's going to sneer at you."

"You're not wearing uniform today, I just realised." He said looking at Ella, she wore a black and white checked shirt with a black leggings along with a pair of white low tops.

"I don't have anywhere to be today. I have to give you the tour. Which it pointless, half of us never had it when we were training. Ready to go?"

"Yup, although I don't want to attract attention to myself when we get there."

"You probably will, but it usually dies down after a day or so."

They walked in a comfortable silence, similar to yesterdays, to the diner. Junior started to walk slower as they approached the oak door.

"You'll be fine. Up's normally in here before us, so he'll probably have a table for us." Said Ella, nudging Junior forward.

Wishing he was somewhere else, Junior walked in to the diner, it was a beautiful room, wooden tables were placed strategically around the room with matching chairs. A couple of chandeliers hung on the ceiling and to one side he could see the cooks serving up. Whispers followed Junior as Ella pushed him forward. He picked up his plate and helped himself to a couple of croissants and orange juice.

"Up's over there", Ella whispered, nodding to the corner of the room. Junior made his way over quickly to the corner where Up pulled out two chairs for them to sit at.

"Having fun?" Asked Up.

" No, I hate the attention." Junior replied as Ella joined them, ignoring the seat Up pulled out and sitting next to Junior.

"You still on about last night Ella?" Up asked smirking at her.

"Yes, that box was heavy; if you hadn't of distracted me it wouldn't have fallen on me."

Junior listened to their conversation, tearing off parts of his croissant as he did. He watched as people came in the room in groups for four or five. A larger group caught his attention. There had to be at least eight of them, the girls were giggling as the boys stood behind them. Maybe his sister would fit with them when she came up here.

"...Junior?" Up's Southern voice brought him back to the table.

"Yeah, sorry."

"What was wrong last night? You were in pain. Ella said you hit your side but I don't believe that."

Up's eyes bore into Junior's and he looked away. Maybe he could Up and Ella. They were the ones who helped him and the only friends he would make. If you would call them friends, he'd not known them 24 hours ago.

He sighed and stared at his orange juice.

"I didn't hit my side. I got hit. I snuck outside while you two were sorting out that room and I got hit."

"It wasn't past curfew; you can do what you like if it's before curfew. But you should've told us Junior. Who did it?" Up's voice was thick, Junior still didn't look at him.

"I can take a wild guess at who it was. Was it John and Marcus?"

Junior nodded and looked at Ella, she didn't look upset or angry at him, she wasn't even looking at him, she was looking at the door. Junior looked over and saw the said two people. They were still with the group from last night.

"Ella, please don't do anything."

"Who're they Junior? I recognise two of them. They cause a lot of trouble on site." Up asked, also looking over at them.

"John Herkly and Marcus Fean, they used to go to my old school and make my life Hell. I don't know who the other three are though."

"I wouldn't worry about them here. All the professors have given them a warning at least once. I don't know who the other one is though. I'll have to find out. Do you recognise him Ella?"

"No I don't. Maybe he's new and decided to hang around with the wrong crowd. Oh! That reminds me, Junior, we have to go to Clayton at one."

"Who?"

"Clayton Lenker, the professor who we can hear downstairs in the lab. I went to go see him this morning; he wants to meet you so you two can set up your private lessons together. He's working on something you'll find interesting."

"Oh right. Okay. What's he working or can't you say in a public place?"

"He's working on this water experiment. Last time we sent some Rangers to the lab were Astro-Boy was building his robots they managed to get some water samples that have a different pH. Clayton was reacting the water with different metals to see how it reacted. The water doesn't have any effect on the robots and some of the equipment and weapons they use. What he's trying to work out is if we figure out what metal the robots are made of, we could devise a weapon to defeat them." Ella explained, Up was listening as he ate, occasionally throwing looks over Junior's shoulder to where the five boys where sitting.

"Are you two going to see The Dragon today?" Up asked, shovelling the last of his cereal in his mouth.

"Yeah we could do. Where is he? He normally sits with us."

"Over there. I'm going to see if he bring me some toast over."

"No, Up don't." Ella hissed at him.

"Oi! Dragon! Can you bring me some toast over?!" Up shouted across the room. Ella shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

"Do you have to be so loud in the morning?" Ella groaned.

"No, I'm just hungry. You want anything else Junior?"

"No thanks, I'm okay." Junior said before gulping down the last of his orange juice.

"If you're ready Junior, we can before it all kicks off with Up and Julius?" Ella asked Junior, who nodded in return. They went over to the cleaning area and placed there cutlery and dishes into the dishwasher and left the hall. Once they were outside, Junior relaxed a little and leaned against the wall.

"It wasn't that bad." Ella said, joining him.

"I know I just hate attention and people staring."

"It won't last long, you'll sister will get it when she comes up here."

Junior laughed, "She'd like it though. She's quite popular at school and everyone loves her."

"And you weren't?"

"Not really, we had a lot of differences at school; she was always being asked out by guys, had a lot of friends. Whereas I wasn't really that popular."

"Want to walk and talk, instead of leaning against this wall?"

They took off walking round the Academy, avoiding most of the people who had left breakfast early.

"How are you and Erin really close then? I always thought brothers and sisters hated each other."

"I think it was only recently. We were around 14 and she was having a really hard time at school, with her work and she was being bullied a lot, this was before she was popular. She didn't tell mum or dad about it though; I remember one night I was in my room going though some Chemistry work and she knocked on my door and came in. I'd never seen her so upset, she was crying and had a black eye. I told her to go speak to mum and dad about it, but she was scared too. She told me what happened and asked me to cover for her. I promised her I would. She handed me a container of her makeup and asked for my help to cover it. Then, every morning before we went downstairs she came to my room and I would help cover her eye. Over that time we became closer and then the bully was expelled, I don't remember what for though."

Ella was quiet for a moment, "I'm sorry about what happened to Erin. And if John and his little crew hurt you come see either Up, Julius or me."

"You're like a golden trio aren't you?" Junior said, smirking at her.

"Not really. They seem to think we are, but we're really not. Do you still want to go see the fighting class? I think all the new ones have to go and see it, it's a demonstration type thing, involving fire of course."

"No doubt he'll ask you to go and demonstrate."

"Up can do it, I still haven't forgiven him from the box incident."

Junior laughed, "What actually happened?"

"I was up the ladder and it was the highest shelf. The ladder wasn't stable so Up had to stabilise it with his foot and he was talking. I had hold of one of the heavier boxes and he started laughing at his joke, moved his foot and the box fell on me which made Up laugh harder." Ella said, rolling her eyes as Junior changed his laugh into a cough. Ella checked her watch "Come on, we don't want to miss this fighting thing that starts soon. We better start going."


End file.
